


Coming Home

by Squeakers19



Series: Female!Bilbo Baggins [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, There will be some smut in later chapters, or maybe just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakers19/pseuds/Squeakers19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of the Five Armies is done and over. Many lost their lives but the Company of Thorin Oakenshield lived, including the banished Bilbo Baggins. What is to happen to her now? Does she stay and risk being cut down by the new King Thorin or return to the Shire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle is Over

The Battle of the Five Armies was over and The Line of Durin still lived. The Men, Elves, and Dwarves were banding together to clean up the battle field of their kin and friends and enemies.

The Company was all in one piece with cuts and bruises here and there and was gathered outside the Royal Tent where Thorin, Fili, and Kili were resting. Once they were all there, they went inside to see the new King and Princes sitting up.

“Hey! We did it! We won!” Kili says excitedly from his cot.

“Aye we did, lad.” Balin says nodding.

The Company all started talking about plans for Erebor when sweet Ori noticed Bilbo was not there. You see, Ori loved Bilbo and all she was; brave, kind, gentle, tough, sweet and a lot of other things. He loved her since the troll incident. Unknown to him, she loved him back since that same incident.

“Has anyone seen Bilbo?” Ori asked nervously.

The whole room quieted and Ori thought he said the wrong thing since their ex-burglar was banished by Thorin hours before for stealing the Arkenstone and the battle. He shrank into Dori’s side when everyone turned to look at him.

“I saw her when Thorin was hit. She attacked Azog and brought him to his knees. Then I turned to fight again and when I looked back, she was gone and Azog was dead.” Dwalin says gruffly.

“She…she killed Azog?” Thorin asked in disbelief.

“Yes. And saved your sorry hide.” Dwalin says crossing his arms and glaring at Thorin.

“And you…you banished her!” Ori squeaked as he tried to growl at the king which took aback all the dwarves.

“Ori!” Dori squawked indigently.

“Well, he banished her when she tried to help and now…now she’s missing!” Ori says trying to hold back tears. Dori places his arm around him.

“Shh, we’ll find her, Ori.” Dori says soothingly.

“Once we find her, we must inform her that my banishment of her is lifted. And I must apologize for acting like I did under the gold-sickness.” Thorin says getting up from his bed. Fili and Kili got up too and everyone followed Thorin out. They were met by Gandalf and Thranduil.

“Master Oakenshield, you should be resting. I did not heal you for hours for you to strain yourself this soon after.” Thranduil says.

“I must find Bilbo.” Thorin says and the calls of agreement went up behind him.

“We have already found her. She is currently being healed by Thranduil’s people.” Gandalf says. Gasps echo throughout the company.

“Is she…is she alright?” Ori asks wringing the bottom of his now ruined cardigan. Gandalf looks at him and his face softens.

“She is. Just got hit on the head but the way she’s fussing, you would think different. And I believe, Master Ori, she was asking for you when I left.” Gandalf says.

“What?!” Ori squeaks, eyes wide.

“Why would she ask for Ori?” Kili asks.

“Maybe because he was still friendly towards her after the incident with the Arkenstone.” Gandalf says clearly lying but the dwarves didn’t know that.

Most of the dwarves look away from the wizard and Thorin looks guilty.

“Can I go see her now?” Ori asks.

“Of course, dwarf.” Thranduil says.

“Take one of us with you, lad.” Dwalin growls looking at Thranduil suspiciously.

“I agree with Dwalin, Ori.” Thorin says.

“Honestly, save me from stubbornness of dwarves!” Gandalf mutters.

“Will you come with me, Balin?” Ori asks looking at the white bearded dwarf, who happened to be his brother-in-law. He and Dori were married back in Ered Luin.

“Course, laddie.” Balin says smiling.

“Ori, you be careful in that elven camp!” Dori says.

“Yeah. If they give you trouble, Bo and I’ll teach em!” Nori says glancing at his husband. He and Bofur had gotten married the night before the journey began. They courted on and off for years before that.

“They will be fine.” Gandalf says. He, Thranduil, Ori, and Balin head towards the elven camp, which was on the edge of Dale. They went through the camp of men and dwarves.

When they arrived to a tent farther off then the others, they could hear shouting.

“I AM FINE!” A voice growled. Ori smiled when he recognized Bilbo’s voice.

“Mistress Baggins, please…” They heard someone say.

“It is a head wound dammit! I am not dying. Now, go save someone who needs it or I will not be a happy hobbit!” Bilbo shouted, her voice going shriller.

A few seconds later, a disheveled elf left the tent. He looked at Thranduil, bowed respectively, and scurried away. The small group entered the tent.

“I swear to Yvanna if you try…oh. Gandalf, Lord Thranduil. Hello.” Bilbo says as she blushes with embarrassment.

“Mistress Baggins, giving my healers a hard time, are you?” Thranduil asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

“Yes, well. He was, um, overbearing and being ridiculous.” Bilbo says coughing. Gandalf chuckles.

“Well, we brought a couple of someone’s who might cheer you up.” Gandalf says moving to the side to reveal Ori and Balin. Bilbo’s eyes widen and she runs to Ori and slings her arms around him. His face goes red under his beard but he instantly hugs her back.

“I’m so glad you’re ok, Bilbo!” Ori says clutching the hobbit lass tight. She returned the tightness.

“I’m glad you’re ok, too, Ori! I was so worried! How’s everyone?” Bilbo asked pulling back but not releasing the dwarf.

“Everyone is fine. We’ve been worried about you, lassie. Gave us a fright when we couldn’t find you.” Balin says giving Ori a strange look.

“Oh dear, I didn’t mean to worry you!” Bilbo said frowning.

“It’s alright since you are ok. The others are worried about you. They all wanted to come but I believe they think you don’t want to see them since of…you know.” Ori says sheepishly.

“Of course I want to see them! I forgave everyone once the battle started. It was the gold-sickness not the real them. And Ori, I know if you could, you would have done something.” Bilbo said seeing the guilty expression cross the scribe’s face.

“Would you come back to our camp, lassie?” Balin asks.

“Of course! Let’s go. I’ve had enough of elf healers. No offense, Lord Thranduil.” Bilbo says finally pulling away from Ori.

“None taken, Mistress Baggins.” Thranduil says.

“You go ahead, Bilbo. I will be along shortly.” Gandalf says. She nods and follows Balin and Ori back to the dwarf’s camp and the Royal Tent where all the company was sitting in front of.

When they seen her, Fili and Kili instantly jumped up and hugged her from both sides and lifting her from the ground.

“Bilbo! You’re alive!” Kili says happily.

“We thought the elves were holding you prisoner!”Fili says just as happy.

“I am and they weren’t. Now, let me down!” Bilbo says laughing as the boys lowered her. Soon as they did, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Nori, and Dori crowded her and hugged her.

“We are so sorry how we treated you.” Bombur says as tears escaped his eyes.

“Aye. Ye didn’t deserve it.” Bofur says.

“I will apologize for Nori, Ori, and I. We should have stepped in.” Dori says guiltily.

“Yeah. Shouldn’t let a fellow thief get called out like that.” Nori says.

Bifur says something in dwarfish.

“He says he’s sorry too.” Bofur translates. Bilbo pulls the axe ridded dwarf into a hug. He tightens his hold and Bilbo feels tears on her head.

“It’s alright, Bifur. I forgive you all.” Bilbo says pulling away. She smiles at the dwarf and he returns a weak smile through his tears.

Once the group broke, Gloin and Dwalin stepped forward and for once, the tough warriors looked nervous.

“I am sorry.” Gloin says.

“As am I.” Dwalin says.

To both their surprise, Bilbo hits them on each of their shoulders. It didn’t hurt the seasoned warriors but it was surprising nonetheless.

“If I didn’t know better, you were death instead of Oin, Gloin. And Dwalin, did you lose hearing during the battle? I have already said I forgive you. All of you. Now no more apologizes!” Bilbo huffs and Ori can’t help but think it’s cute.

“Oh but I need to apologize, Bilbo, for I have wronged you and banished you while under the gold sickness. I regret my actions and as long as I live, I will be sorry. Especially after you gave us back our mountain, our home.” Thorin says walking and kneeling before Bilbo. The others followed suit of their king. Nearby dwarves started to murmur and kneel like their king. Bilbo flushed bright red.

“Really, it’s ok. I forgive you. Now please get up. I’m not worth kneeling to. I’m just a hobbit.” Bilbo says. The dwarves get up.

“Oh, but you are worth it. Once the mountain is restored, I will make it known about the brave hobbit lass who were the one who freed our mountain from that worm Smaug. You will be a Lady of the Mountain and this company will become Lords.” Thorin says.

“Did he say ‘Lords’!? Oh my.” Dori says fanning himself with his hand.

“Easy, love.” Balin says kissing Dori’s temple.

“This is wonderful! Ye hear, Nori? Lords of Erebor!” Bofur says excitedly.

Bombur and Bifur smiles brightly. Oin and Gloin look at each other. Dwalin claps Thorin on the shoulder.

“A Lady of Erebor? I…I don’t know what to say.” Bilbo says.

“Say that you will stay in Erebor with us!” Fili says.

“But…but the Shire…Bag End…I would have to settle my affairs.” Bilbo says.

“Send a raven. I could send a group of dwarves to retrieve anything you wish.” Thorin says.

“Ok. I guess you dwarves are stuck with me.” Bilbo says smiling.

Whoops and hollers of joy sprang up among the company. Ori was the most joyous. He pulled her into a hug and the company glanced at each other with a knowing look and some scheming (mainly Fili, Kili, Nori, and Bofur). It took all of Ori’s being not to kiss Bilbo right then and there. Later, Bilbo sent a raven to Hamfast, her neighbor and gardener, to keep taking care of Bag End and one to her cousin Drogo giving him and his wife Bag End.

After that, work began. Men from Lake Town, Elves of Mirkwood, and Dwarves of the Iron Hills worked on restoring Erebor to its former glory once the battle field was clear. Ori and Bilbo worked on the Library with a few Elves. When they wasn’t working, they were together chatting away happily and talking about knitting or flowers or tea, just whatever they felt like. Unknown to them, Gandalf and the rest of the company bet on when Ori would ask to court her. Gloin, Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin thought Bilbo would be the one because she seemed like that type of girl to do it herself. Bombur bet it would be before the front gates were cleared and Dori agreed. Gandalf, Nori, Bofur, Oin, Kili, and Fili bet it would happen after the Royal Wing was cleared and cleaned since that where Thorin put the company now since they were Lords, and one Lady, of Erebor. Balin bet it would be after the gates but before the rooms were livable. Now, they just waited.


	2. Courting a Lady Hobbit

Not long after the bets were made, Ori went and found Balin to talk. He was with Thorin and Dwalin talking over Dwalin becoming the Head of the Royal Guards and Balin becoming Royal Advisor. They stopped talking when Ori came up to them.

“Hello, Ori.” Balin greeted. Dwalin and Thorin nodded.

“Dwalin, Thorin, Balin. I’m sorry to interrupt but may I speak with Balin privately? I promise it won’t take long.” Ori says sheepishly and blushing slightly. He was tugging on the bottom of his cardigan, which Dori knitted him after the battle with yarn he found in the mountain.

Thorin and Dwalin shared a knowing look.

“Of course. We were just finishing up. We shall speak more later, Balin. Dwalin, if you will come with me to check over at the gates?” Thorin says.

“Of course.” Dwalin says.

Ori raises an eyebrow questioningly but stays quiet. When their gone, Balin turns to him with a smile.

“What can I help you with, Ori? Anything the matter?” Balin asks.

He had a feeling though that this would pertain to their burglar since everyone has noticed how Ori looked at her and the looks she returned when they wasn’t looking at each other.

“No…yes…maybe. I need help.” Ori admitted shyly looking everywhere but Balin. He couldn’t see the knowing glint in the older dwarf’s eyes.

“Help with what?” Balin asked.

“To court Bilbo.” Ori whispered barely loud enough for Balin to hear.

“I’m not as young as I used to be, lad. You need to speak up.” Balin says softly.

Ori took a deep breath. Then another. And another.

“I need help courting…Bilbo.” Ori said slightly louder and nervously, Balin noticed.

“You know how to court, Ori. It’s one of the first lessons dwarves learn.” Balin says.

“I want to court her the way hobbits do it. The dwarf way involve gems and gold and I’m not big on that kind of thing and I know that makes me less of a dwarf but I don’t care. Or at least, I shouldn’t.” Ori babbles on.

“Ori, it’s ok if you don’t want to court her our way since she’s not a dwarf. But, how am I to help you? I know nothing of hobbit courting.” Balin says.

“I hoped you would maybe talk to her? You’re interested in the hobbit culture and that’s part of it.” Ori says finally looking at Balin. He has those big, round puppy dog eyes that could melt the strongest warrior. They were so innocent that Balin couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

“Alright, lad. I’ll talk to her.” Balin says sighing.

Ori’s face brightened.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Ori says sporting a face splitting grin.

“So, where is Bilbo now?” Balin asks.

“In the Library. I told her I was going to come see if I was needed for something else before we started on the west side of the library.” Ori says.

“Ok. Go see if Dori needs you at the gate and I’ll go see Bilbo. I’ll meet you back here later.” Balin says patting Ori’s shoulder.

“Thank you again, Balin.” Ori says. He scampers off towards the gate and Balin heads to the Library.

Erebor’s Library is grand to say the least. It’s huge and filed with books in Weston, Elfish, and Dwarfish.  Many books were destroyed in Smaug’s rampage but most were intact. Balin had to ask an elf where Bilbo was and when he found her, she was sitting at a desk with books around her. An elf and she was talking over a book in Elfish.

“Mistress Baggins, may I speak with you privately?” Balin asks.

Bilbo and the elf look up. The elf moves, says something to Bilbo in Elfish, and leaves. Balin takes his vacant seat and Bilbo turns in her chair to face him.

“Good afternoon, Balin. What did you need to speak to me about?” Bilbo asks cheerfully.

“I was wondering if I could learn more of your culture, Bilbo.” Balin says.

“Sure, sure. Where would you like to start? Our secret names, perhaps?” Bilbo asks. This caught Balin’s interest.

“Secret names? You mean your name is not Bilbo?” Balin asks curious now.

“We hobbits are born with different names then what we go by. I was born Bella after my mother but when hobbits turn 33, which is our majority, we can keep that name or choose a different one and I chose Bilbo.” Bilbo said.

“Really? That is interesting. What made you choose Bilbo?” Balin asked.

“I don’t know, really. It just seemed to fit me so. What else would you like to know about hobbits?” Bilbo asks.

“What about hobbit courting? We dwarves give our intendeds gold and gems or something of our trade to show our intent to court.” Balin says.

“Oh. Well, we hobbits prefer the simpler things. Poetry, a bouquet of flowers, or even having the courter to come right up to them and ask.” Bilbo says chuckling.

“Really? This is very interesting.” Balin says.

“Balin? May I ask you something now?” Bilbo asks. Balin noted she suddenly sounded shy.

“Sure, lassie. What is it?” Balin asks.

“Is there a rule where a dwarf and hobbit can’t court? I’m just asking out of curiosity, mind you.” Bilbo says.

“Not that I am aware of, Bilbo. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I must be getting back to meet with Thorin.” Balin says standing.

“You could tell Ori I love fire lilies. I saw a patch near the front gates that managed to survive. And that I’m a sucker for poetry.” Bilbo says cheekily.

Balin’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“You…knew?” Balin asks.

“Yes. I may not be good at much but I observe my surroundings and I noticed the way Ori would look at me when he thought I wasn’t looking. I will admit I looked at him quite a bit, too.” Bilbo says.

“I will inform him. He actually asked me to do this. He wished to court the way hobbits did.” Balin admitted. Bilbo smiles and a blush stain her cheeks.

“That’s very sweet of him. Oh, and you can inform the guys that I will not be the one to make a move first so whoever bet on that just lost.” Bilbo says going back to the books on the desk. Balin shakes his head in amazement and leaves.

When he gets to where Ori had found him, the young scribe was already there. He looked more nervous than he did before.

“What…what she say?” He asks tugging on his cardigan.

“Hobbits are very simple creatures. Flowers, poetry, or just asking. It’s amazing how different our cultures are.” Balin says.

“Flowers? I saw some very pretty orange ones by the gate earlier! Do you think she’ll like them?” Ori asks excited now.

“Their called fire lilies and she told me herself she loved them. She loves poetry, too. Now, I must leave and let you work this out.” Balin says. He leaves and Ori runs to the front gate as fast as he can.

Once there, he slows and walks out and goes off to the side to find the fire lilies. Once he did, he picked 2 and went back into Erebor with a few strange looks from the other dwarves and men and elves but he paid them no mind. He went straight to Balin to get some parchment, a quill, and ink, and then he sat in an almost secluded part of Erebor. He sat down and started working on his poem for Bilbo. He wrote, scratched out, and crumpled many first attempts until he was finished.

By the time he was finished, it was time for dinner and Ori figured it was almost dark outside. As he was heading towards the dining hall, he was met by his brother Nori.

“Where have you been off to, little brother? Was you off with our burglar, perhaps?” Nori asks suggestively.

“No! I was…writing.” Ori say folding his finished poem and putting it in the pocket of his cardigan. He also carefully placed the flowers in there as well with Nori’s eyes on him the whole time.

“What were you writing?” Nori asks.

“Poetry. I was going to…give it to Bilbo.” Ori says walking pass Nori. They walked towards the dining hall.

“Now why would you write poetry for our burglar? Do you fancy her, Ori?” Nori asked as if he didn’t know. Ori knew he did know.

“You know why. It’s my way to court her. I was going to give it to her tonight.” Ori says as they twist and turned throughout the mountain.

“Oh, bold. I like it.” Nori says nudging his baby brother smiling. Ori smiled back.

When they made it to the dining hall, men, elves, and dwarves alike was mingling together and chatting at the large tables. Further down was a table reserved just for the company and everyone was already there. Some of the people greeted them but they smiled and kept walking. When they got to the table, Nori took his seat beside Bofur and Ori sat between Dori and Bilbo.

“Hello, Ori.” Bilbo greeted warmly.

“Hi, Bilbo. I…have something for you.” Ori whispered removing the flowers and poem. He slid them over to Bilbo. She picked up the poem and unfolded it. It read:

_Bilbo,_

_I need no jewels or gems because you are my greatest treasure,_

_With your heart of gold and eyes of liquid fire light, your beauty cannot be missed,_

_You shine bright as any gem in my eyes,_

_My love I hold for you runs deeper than any mine,_

_With your spine of mithril and kind soul, I feel in love with you,_

_If you are willing, I would love to court you, my lovely hobbit_

_Love,_

_Ori_

Ori kept his eyes on the table while she read the poem. After a few minutes, he looked up to see Bilbo smiling brightly at him with tears in her eyes. But those were of happy tears.

“It’s beautiful, Ori. Thank you and I accept.” Bilbo says setting down the poem.

Ori practically jumped up and pulled Bilbo from the table. He lifted her up and spun her around and she giggled. It was like music to Ori’s ears. Bilbo leaned down and kissed Ori. His hold tightened as he returned the kiss. He and Bilbo pulled apart a few minutes later.

“Get it, Ori!” They heard Nori shout. They noticed it was completely silent and both of them went crimson but the smiles never left their faces.

“I do believe congratulations are in order. And just in time for the Royal Hall and a few other rooms to be finished.” Thorin says with amusement. Applauds went up all around for a few minutes.

“That means we who betted on after the Royal Wing won! Yes! Everyone owes us some money now!” Bofur say gleefully. Nori, Oin, Fili, Gandalf, and Kili smiled as money was exchanged between grumbling members of the company.

“This is good luck! The first to court under Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain!” Oin says.

“We are sure to prosper! This is a sign!” Fili says.

“This means I lost the bet!” Gloin huffs. Bilbo giggles.

“This is what you get for betting on us!” Ori says setting Bilbo down. They took their seats and chatter throughout the room returned.

“Oh, my baby brother is going to get married!” Dori says wiping happy tears away.

“I still am your baby brother, Dori.” Ori says wrapping his arms around Dori.

“Oh I know but who will I mother hen over, as you and Nori puts it?” Dori asks.

“You can still do that just not as much. I’m an adult, Dori.” Ori says.

Dori nods and pulls away. He turns to Bilbo with a smile.

“Welcome to the family Ri, Bilbo.” Dori says.

“Thank you, Dori.” Bilbo says returning the smile.

“Good luck with this family, Bilbo!” Bofur shouts laughing.

“Hey, you’re part of this family, too!” Nori says kissing his husband before he could say anything.

“Now, since you will become my sister, I think I should make you a proper dress. I have found some lovely material unharmed from the dragon. After dinner, I will get you measurements and no arguments.” Dori says looking at Bilbo sternly.

“Oh, alright, Dori.” Bilbo says.

You don't disagree with Dori, after all.


	3. Dress Making Dori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter revolving around Dori

They eat and chat for the next few hours. They learn that Bifur and Oin wish to start courting the traditional way of the dwarves, which meant that they were to court for a year before they decide to marry. Since Ori and Bilbo are doing it the hobbit way, the company learns they could marry whenever they wish. The couple decides to wait for Kili and Fili’s mother to arrive with Bombur’s wife and 12 children and Gloin’s wife and son. A raven arrived during dinner to tell Thorin they were on their way to the mountain earlier that day. They would arrive in a month’s time.

That night, the rooms in the Royal Hall were given to the company. There was enough room that Bombur got his own until his wife and children arrived. Gloin also did. Thorin, Fili, and Kili took the King’s Chamber which consisted of a two bedroom chamber with a kitchen and bathroom. All rooms had these but smaller and one bedroom but still bigger than the other rooms in the mountain.

Bofur and Nori got their own while Dori and Balin did too. Ori and Bilbo decided to go ahead and share a chamber to the dismay of Dori. That also got a smug look and wink from Nori. Due to courting of dwarves, Oin shared chambers with Gloin until the year was over and Bifur shared with Bombur. One chamber was kept empty for them.

When they was settled in their new ‘homes’, most of the company went to bed. Dori, however, came over to Bilbo and Ori’s chamber and took Bilbo’s measurements. She gave no fuss until Dori left. Not long after, Ori and Bilbo cuddled in bed and fell asleep.

That next day, most work on the gate was cleared and was already working on a new one. Thorin, Dain (Thorin’s cousin from the Iron Hills), Bard, and Thranduil talked about trade routes and treaties. Balin and Dwalin accompanied Thorin.

The rest of the company was helping in one way of the other. Oin treated wounds from the battle for some people who didn’t get to see a healer yet. Gloin helped with the gate. Bofur and Bifur helped some dwarves to clear some mines. Nori snuck around to keep an eye on the coming and goings. Fili and Kili were doing whatever. Ori and Bilbo was back to working on the library with some elves. Bombur was in the kitchens cleaning and fixing the lunch meal already. And Dori was locked up in his room sewing dress after dress for Bilbo. He was creating different dresses out of the fabrics he had found.

At the moment, he had already done three different dresses. One was a dark, emerald green with a low neck line but not low enough to cause an uproar. Another was a very light blue silk with the bottom of the skirt trimmed in a yellow-gold. The sleeves were just below the elbows and frilled out beautifully. Also trimmed in yellow-gold. The last was a rich red with a gold bordered neckline and sleeves with gold frills at the end. The skirt was patterned in gold and red mixed together. The one Dori was currently working on was probably be the best one he had ever done. It was light brown with slightly darker sleeves. These sleeves reached to the wrist unlike to others. The skirt was slightly fuller than the others and in the fabric; Dori was creating a dragon from gold thread and a small figure holding a bright blue thread sword at it.

 _‘With this, everyone will no Bilbo was brave enough to brave that awful dragon to get back our home.’_ Dori thought as he finished it.

Hours later, and 2 more dresses, Balin came and got him for dinner.

“I will be there later but please send Bilbo down here. I wish to show her these dresses.” Dori says.

“Alright but don’t be long, love.” Balin says kissing his husband. He then left. Not 20 minutes later, Bilbo knocked on the door and entered.

“Balin said you finished the dresses you spent making all day for me. You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Bilbo said.

“Of course I did! No sister of mine is going to wear men clothes as long as she lives here!” Dori says. He pulls her over to the dresses he laid out over his arm chair and couch. Bilbo gasped and her eyes went wide.

“Dori…they’re so beautiful!” Bilbo says. Her eyes land on the one with the dragon and gasps again.

“I’m glad you like them. Now, chose one and put it on!” Dori says excitedly. Bilbo laughs. She picks up the emerald one and traces the fabric.

“You are so wonderful, Dori.” Bilbo says hugging her soon-to-be brother. He hugs her back gently. He then pushes her away and ushers her to the bathroom.

“Thank you. Now, go change and get rid of those ratty clothes you’re wearing!” Dori says closing the door before Bilbo could say a word.

A few minutes later, Bilbo came out and the dress looked stunning on her. Bilbo looked adorably shy as she stepped over to Dori. Dori himself looked like he was about to cry.

“Bilbo…you look so beautiful! The company will not know what to think of you! Now come over here and let me comb your hair.” Dori says leading her to a chair. He ran to the bathroom and returned with a comb.

Dori brushed Bilbo’s curls until they cascaded to her shoulders and shined in the dimming light from the window. He even braided the Ri braid in her hair with a bead they showed she was their kin.

“Now, let’s go to dinner.” Dori said once they were done.

The two went to the dining hall and when they entered, the chatting stopped. Men, elves, and dwarves alike stared at Bilbo stunned and Dori couldn’t help but feel proud. But then he glared at anyone who looked at her wrongly which made quite a few of them to turn away quickly. Once they made it to their table, Ori’s jaw was practically on the floor. As were Fili’s, Kili’s, and surprisingly, Thorin’s and Dwalin’s are as well. Dori glared at them dangerously and they quickly shut them. Ori couldn’t take his face off of Bilbo. Dori will admit the dress showed off Bilbo’s breasts nicely and highlighted the natural radiant beauty she carried and hid.

“Bilbo…you look…wow.” Ori stuttered. He blushed and stood up and pulled a chair out for her.

“Thank you, Ori. Your brother did a wonderful job.” Bilbo said as Ori took his seat beside her. Their table remained quiet.

“Bilbo, you look like a girl!” Kili shouts.

Bilbo laughed as both Thorin and Fili slapped him on the back of the head.

“Not that’s a bad thing. You look…” Dori glared at him challenging him to say something less than appropriate. “Nice.” Kili says gulping and looking away from Dori.

“Yes. Quite nice.” Fili agreed.

“You clean up real good, burglar.” Dwalin says.

“My brother has no idea what he’s getting into with you dressed like that!” Nori says whistling. Bofur elbows him.

“Nori!” Dori shouts.

“He’s just being Nori, love.” Balin says kissing Dori’s cheek. He huffs.

“Now, if everyone is done…looking at Bilbo, let’s eat.” Thorin says.

Lunch goes by with chatter of the band of dwarves arriving in a month and plans for Ori’s and Bilbo’s wedding. Dori and Dwalin works on forges while the others continue to work on rooms and mines. Dori even finds his old chambers he shared with his mother and Nori before Smaug came and before Ori was born. He found something very special to him and thought he should give it to Ori now since he was going to get married.


	4. Meeting the Company's Family and The Wedding!

The next month went by quickly and soon, Dis and the others arrived to the mountain.  Bilbo was in her blue dress, which stunned the company again, waiting beside the Ri brothers because they had no other family. Ori was holding her hand as they watched the group enter the mountain.

Dis looked a lot like her brother. Soon as she stepped foot in the mountain, Fili and Kili ran to her and hugged her. She smiled at them fondly. Thorin walked over and they started to chat. 12 dwarflings and a woman almost as round as Bombur, walked in and Bombur ran to them. He hugged his wife and kissed her. Then he scooped up as many of his children as he could and laughed with them. Bifur went and joined them and Bofur drug Nori over to greet them. Gloin and Oin walked over to a fiery looking red haired dwarrowdam and a just as fiery looking not-so dwarfling. Bilbo watched with amusement as Oin pulled Bifur over to meet them.

“Gloin’s wife name is Kiana. And I guess that’s Gimli. He sure has grown. And then there’s Bombur’s wife Kora. Then there are their 12 children. Their oldest son is Farin. Then there’s there first daughter Bria. Then sons Seke, Rari, Derka, Tal, Nigar, Mim, then twin daughters Minna and Dera, son Tuk and youngest son Fonro. All very lovely children.” Dori says pointing out everyone as he named them.

Bilbo hums in agreement as she watches the reunions of families. Soon, she was introduced to everyone. She instantly liked Dis, Kora, and Kiana. They liked her as well and soon they were talking like old friends. The children were fascinated by her because she was short, had big feet, and wore no shoes. Soon, she was telling toned down parts of her adventures and they were captivated. Ori looked fondly at his soon to be wife while she played with the children. She even got grumpy Gimli to join even though he protested he wasn’t a child.

“She’ll make a great mother someday but not too soon, mind you.” Dori whispers to Ori. Ori nods but then he got to thinking about him and Bilbo having a child of their own someday. A little one running around their chambers smiling and laughing and melting his heart.

After greetings and introductions and storytelling, the company led them to the now empty dining hall for a private dinner. They talked of restoring the mines, cleaning more rooms so more dwarves from the Blue Mountains could return to Erebor, and talked about Bilbo’s and Ori’s wedding. Then when dinner was almost over, Thorin stood and raised his glass and everyone went silent and looked at their King.

“Lords and Ladies of Erebor, I am so glad for our families’ safe arrival home. We are blessed to have you return to the mountain!” Thorin says smiling. Murmurs of agreement echo throughout the room. Bombur and Kora smile lovingly at each other. Gloin and Kiana steal a kiss. The children giggle.

“Now, I would like to purpose a toast to Lady Bilbo Baggins for without her, we would not be here now. To Bilbo!” Thorin says raising his glass.

“To Bilbo!” The company echoes. They drink and Bilbo blushes a bright red and tries to hide in her fiancée’s cardigan.

“I would also like to thank my company for coming on this journey to retrieve our home. To the company!” Thorin says smiling.

“To the company!” Everyone echoes.

“And last, I want to offer my official congratulations to Lady Bilbo and Lord Ori on their recent engagement. If I’m correct, they held off their marriage for our families to arrive. After my coronation on the morrow, I will wed them if there is no objection to the couple.” Thorin says.

“That would be wonderful, Thorin! And no ‘Lady’ business in front of our friends. This poor hobbit can only take so much of that!” Bilbo says chuckling.

“As you wish, Bilbo.” Thorin says laughing.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I wish to help with this wedding!” Dis says.

“I would love for you to help, Dis! Kora, Kiana, would you like to help as well?” Bilbo asks delighted.

“Of course, Bilbo!” Kora says happily.

“I would love to! I haven’t helped with a wedding since my dear sister’s centuries ago!” Kiana says excited.

“Since its tomorrow, I say let’s get to work now! Ladies, let’s go!” Dis says. Kora and Kiana stand and drag Bilbo up. They drag her away.

“Ladies, wait up! I fixed her a wedding dress! It’s in my chambers!” Dori shouts after them.

Once they disappeared, Thorin cleared his throat.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Thorin says.

“Thorin, may I say something?” Dori asks.

“Of course.” Thorin says.

“Ori, I found our mother’s and father’s wedding bands and I wish to present them to you and Bilbo for your wedding.” Dori says. He pulls a box out and opens it to show Ori two gold bands with the men’s ring laced with ruins that meant ‘love forever’ and the woman’s ruins meant ‘forever yours’.

“Oh, Dori.” Ori whispers hugging his brother with tears in his eyes.

“So, I think we should fix you up for tomorrow! Shouldn’t we, Fee?” Kili asks.

“Yeah! Nori, Bofur, I think we can fix him up, don’t you?” Fili asks.

“Oh no! If anyone’s fixing my brother up for his wedding, it’s me! But I think you can help if you behave.” Dori says.

“We will!” Kili and Fili say in unison.

“Alright. Let’s go! The rest of you should fix up the decorations for the coronation and wedding tomorrow!” Dori says getting up and pulling up Ori with him. Dori, Ori, Fili, Kili, Nori, and Bofur follow them out.

“I guess I will go to the kitchens and fix up a cake for them and the coronation feast. Dwalin, I will need your muscles to help. Gloin, you too. And dwarflings, I would appreciate your help.” Bombur says.

He, Dwalin, Gloin, Gimli, and all of Bombur’s children follow him towards the kitchen.

The only ones left in the dining hall were Thorin, Oin, Bifur, and Balin. Gandalf had disappeared sometime after the ladies left.

“Well, I believe we should do something. Thorin, you should announce to the kingdom of the first wedding under the mountain. I think I shall go see if my husband needs anymore assistance.” Balin says. He gets up and leaves.

“Balin’s right. Oin, would you and Bifur get the announcement going around while I go announce it in case some do not hear?” Thorin asks as the three stands.

“Sure. Now, get going.” Oin says. He and Bifur kiss and go separate ways. Thorin heads to a populated part of the mountain and announces the wedding. Elves, Dwarves, and Men alike will attend. Thranduil and Bard will attend with their subjects. Even Dain will since he and some of his dwarves from the Iron Hills stayed behind to assist for just a few months longer.

That night, Ori and Bilbo do not share chambers due to hobbit tradition. Ori doesn’t even get to see the dress Dori made for her. He shares Dori’s and Balin’s chambers for the night while Bilbo stays in theirs.

That morning, Dori and Nori dresses Ori in the simple but handsomely made clothes that they created for him. Dori looks like he’s about to cry.

“Oh, I can’t believe you’re getting married! It’s almost hard to believe it!” Dori says sniffling.

“Yeah. For once, I agree with Dori.” Nori says. He gives his baby brother a grin and side hug. Dori then brings them both in for a bone crushing hug.

“Dori, would you and Nori stand with me up there? Hobbits usually have best men and I want you two to be mine. Please?” Ori asks.

Dori’s lip trembles and a tear escape.

“Of course! Anything for you, Ori!” Dori says. Nori nods and kisses Ori’s forehead.

They leave Dori’s chambers and walk to the throne room where Thorin is about to be crowned by Balin.

“I now give you the King Under the Mountain! Long live King Thorin Oakenshield!” Balin shouts to the crowd. Shouts and cries of joy rang up as Thorin rises from his kneeled position. His crown is gold with jewels decorating it.

“Now, everyone, time for the first wedding in our newly reclaimed mountain! For you who do not know, a member of my company, Ori of the House of Ri and Royal Scribe, found love on our journey to the one being on this planet Earth who was brave enough to face the dragon and save our home. A one Lady Bilbo Baggins of the Shire! Some of you will note this will not be a dwarf’s style wedding, but a hobbit one because Ori wished to honor his future wife’s culture. Now, Ori, if you would step forward?” Thorin shouts.

As Dori and Nori flanked their brother up to where Thorin stood in front of his new throne, shouts of happiness ranged from the people gathered. Ori looked around red in the face and excited. He saw his company mixed in with everyone. He saw Kili with the elf guard Tauriel. Fili was standing with a woman Ori assumed was from Lake Town. Oin and Bifur were among healers holding hands and leaning onto each other. Gloin was with Kiana and Gimli. Bombur was with Kora and their children. Dwalin was standing beside Thorin smiling down at Ori as he finally made it to Thorin. Dori and Nori stood off to the side. Everyone looked happy and excited.

“And now, I give you Lady Bilbo Baggins, future wife of Lord Ori of the House Ri.” Thorin’s voice booms as he smiles.

The doors at the end of the great room open and gasps could be heard. Everyone who turned gasped when their eyes zeroed on the beautiful creature Balin was walking down the path that was cleared for them. Murmurs swept through the room. Several people looked shocked and were wide eyed. Dori choked on a sob as he watched as his future sister seemed to radiate pureness as she walked. Nori wolf whistled. Bofur was standing on the side where Bilbo would stand. Beside him was Dis. Bilbo had chosen them to be with her.

Bilbo was wearing a long dress the color of the rolling hills of her beloved Shire. The sleeves went just passed her elbows and on her wrists, she wore gold bracelets shaped like leaves that she learned Ori had secretly crafted after the forges was repaired. Around her neck was a simple yet elegant gold chain with an emerald shaped like a heart Ori had found in the treasury.  The dress itself showed off her curves and breasts in all the perfect ways. Her hair shined and the golden curls feel around her face like a frame. On the side of her head was her new wedding braid with her RI bead woven in. The braid matched the new one in his hair.

Before they knew it, Balin had Bilbo standing in front of him. Balin stepped to the side beside his brother. Thorin than begun the ceremony.

“Under this mountain as King, I bound you, Lord Ori House of Ri with Lady Bilbo of the Shire, together for the rest of your days until Mahal, or Yvanna, calls you home. Dori, I believe you have their rings?” Thorin says.

“I do.”Dori says his voice cracking the slightest bit. He pulled them from his pocket and handed them to Thorin.

“With these rings, you show your eternal love for the other. Ori, if you would place hers on her?” Thorin asks handing the ring of Bilbo’s to Ori. He took it with a shaking hand. He places it on Bilbo’s finger to find it fit her perfectly, as if it was made for her.

“I, Ori, show you how much I love you by placing this ring on your finger.” Ori recites the lines he practiced. He hoped he didn’t sound too nervous.

“Bilbo, if you would place his on him?” Thorin says. Bilbo takes the ring and places it onto his finger.

“I, Bilbo, show you how much I love you by placing this ring on your finger.” Bilbo recites with joy.

Thorin steps back.

“I am honored to pronounce Lord Ori and Lady Bilbo of the House of Ri! You may now share the first marital kiss.” Thorin says.

Ori and Bilbo meet in one of the most tender and sweetest kisses they had ever shared. Once they pulled apart, they found themselves in the arms of Thorin.

“Congratulations, friends.” He said.

Thorin pulled away and shouts ranged around the room. Dori started to cry as he hugged his brother and new sister. Nori even looked like he might release a tear or two. He and Bofur were smiling at them. The rest of the company shouts was heard above the rest. Dis was fanning her face trying not to cry because she was supposed to be tough like everyone thought she was.

“Let us celebrate! There is a feast waiting in the grand dining hall!” Thorin shouts.

The crowd migrates towards the grand dining hall. Thorin and his company sit at the royal table that was at the head of the room. Several tables were filled with food that Bombur had prepared with the help of a few elves and woman from Lake Town the night before.

Thorin had Bilbo and Ori sit at his side.

For the rest of the day, they celebrated Bilbo’s and Ori’s union and Thorin’s crowning as King. That night, Gandalf set off wonderful fireworks outside that the children enjoyed the most. Once it was over, everyone retired to their chambers.


	5. Making the Union Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut. Skip if it pleases you. Really, its short and smutty

Now, this part was what both Ori and Bilbo were looking forward to: making their bond official. Once they locked themselves in their chambers, Ori attacked Bilbo’s lips with his own in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. Bilbo almost tore Ori’s jacket from him and then his shirt. Ori quickly untied the corset like back of Bilbo’s dress. It fell to the floor in a puddle along with Ori’s pants. Once they were in nothing but under clothes, Ori picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed again. Bilbo could feel wetness between her legs as Ori’s hardness rubbed against her.

Ori licked at her lips asking permission to enter and she granted. When their tongues met, she moaned into his mouth. She felt his hips thrust forward and caught his moan. They pulled apart and Ori started to kiss at the exposed skin of her neck. He licked and sucked at the gathering sweat. Bilbo moaned wantonly.

“Bed. Now.” Bilbo gasped as Ori bite her collarbone.

Ori moaned and nodded as he carried her to their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the soft bed and silken sheets. He climbed up and leaned over her.

“You’re gorgeous, Bilbo, and I love you with all my heart.” Ori whispers lovingly kissing her again.

“I love you, too, Ori.” Bilbo whispers as she blushes at her husband.

Ori then takes off Bilbo’s jewelry and lays it on their side table. He then starts unlacing Bilbo’s under clothes. Her blush deepens as he removes them and throws them to the side. He takes one of Bilbo’s breasts in his hand and starts to message it. Bilbo throws her head back and practically purrs. Ori then takes the other in his mouth and plays with the nipple with his tongue (Who knew Ori was talented with that tongue of his?) the nub hardening under his ministrations.

“ _Oh_ …oh, Ori!” Bilbo moans sweetly.

Ori lifts up from her breasts and removes his under clothes. They are both now bare and looking at each other with lust blown eyes. Ori’s erection stands rigid and proud and twitches at the sight of Bilbo panting slightly with her kiss swollen lips parted.

“Oh, Gods, Bilbo!” Ori said spreading her legs.

He goes down there and nuzzles the blonde curls above her sex.

“Ori, please, I need you now!” Bilbo begs.

He gets between her legs and parts them more. Ori lines himself up with Bilbo’s entrance and pushes the head of his erection in gently. He is instantly amazed by the tightness and the pure heat he felt. He moaned.

“I am not made of glass, Ori. I won’t break.” Bilbo pants.

She moans when Ori pushes in slowly. He moans and Bilbo fists the sheets. Ori laces their hands together as he sits fully inside her. Both of them are covered in a light sheen of sweat at this point and their faces are tinged with pink. Then, Ori starts to thrust slowly. Bilbo wraps her legs around her new husband's waist and pulls him closer and deeper into her passage.

“ _Oh!_...Bilbo, you’re so tight and good.” Ori says as he moves faster. he changes the angle slightly.

Suddenly, Bilbo jumped and moaned loud. Ori stopped and looked at Bilbo worriedly.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked.

“No! No. That was great. Do it again!” Bilbo says her voice going slightly higher.

And so, he did.

He thrust in and out increasing his pace each time until both he and Bilbo were moaning messes.

Ori soon released himself into Bilbo while she clenched down on him. Both of them were seeing stars. He pulled out and collapsed beside her. They both was panting but smiling at each other.

“That was wonderful.” Bilbo says.

“Yes.” Ori says. He grabs his still naked wife close and pulls the sheets over them. Bilbo yawned.

“We should do that again sometime.” Bilbo murmurs while cuddling closer to Ori. Ori smiled fondly and kissed Bilbo.

“We will. But for now, sleep.” Ori whispers.

He looks down to see that she was already sleeping against him. Ori lay down and held Bilbo. Soon, he was asleep as well.


	6. Good News?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has some news and i guess you can guess what it is but will it be good? Then other news is brought to light...And someone we thought was kind turns out to be not at all what she seems

The next few months went by the pretty much the same way. More dwarves moved into the mountain. A few meetings between Thorin, Thranduil, and Bard went on. Dwarves helped men of Lake Town rebuild Dale since Lake Town was in ruins because of Smaug. Bombur became head of the kitchens. Dori opened back up his old fabric/clothe shop he had with his, Nori’s, and Ori’s mother had before the desolation.  Ori is Royal Scribe which meant when important meetings between Kings went on, he recorded it. Balin was Royal Advisor and attended all meetings with Thorin and most with Ori. Dwalin was Head of the Royal Guard and trained others for guards. Gloin also joined the Royal Guard and joined in training new guards. Nori was named Spymaster and snuck through the halls of Erebor keeping an ear out for assassination attempts or plans to over throw the kingdom and other stuff like that. Fili and Kili, at the assistance of their mother Dis and Thorin, attend lessons of how Princes should act. They go to them when Balin is not busy with meetings. Oin and Princess Dis assemble Healers and show them what they know. Oin and Bifur move to the Healer’s chambers with a few other dwarves with Dis. Bifur works in the mines with Bofur on some days but most of the time he’s helping Oin gather herbs outside of the mountain. Kora and Kiana set up teachers and tutors for their dwarflings. When they did, Kora and Kiana joined up in the kitchens with Bombur.

One day 4 months after the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo noticed she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. Some smells made her feel sick and she wanted things she normally didn’t. At this moment, she and Ori was knitting a blanket for their bed together.

“I’m still saying you should go see Oin or Dis. You’ve been feeling so bad lately.” Ori said. They’ve been talking about her health all morning.

“I’m fine, Ori. It’s probably something I’ve ate lately.” Bilbo says. She puts aside the part of the blanket she was working on and got up.

“Where are you going?” Ori asks.

“Just to the bathroom. Look, if it makes you feel better, I’ll go talk to Oin before lunch.” Bilbo says giving Ori a chaste kiss.

“It would make me stop worrying if you did. I love you.” Or says pulling her down for a loving kiss. She pulled away smiling brightly.

“I love you, too. I think I’ll go see Oin now.” Bilbo says. She goes to the bathroom and comes out minutes later.

“I’ll just meet you in the dining hall then?” Ori asks.

“Yeah. By the time I get down to the Healer’s chambers and see Oin, it’ll probably be around lunch.” Bilbo says kissing her husband.

“Ok. I’ll see you there.” Ori says.

Bilbo kissed Ori again and headed down towards the Healer’s chambers. On her way, a few dwarves said things like ‘Hello, Lady Ri’ because she was married to Ori or ‘My Lady, lovely as always’ and even ‘Lady of Erebor’. It took her a few missed turns and asking a couple of dwarves to find Oin’s chambers. When she finally did, she knocked and Bifur answered. He grunted in greeting.

 ** _“You need something, Bilbo?”_** Bifur signed.

“Yes. I need to see Oin.” Bilbo says (She learned their language from Ori and Balin after the wedding). Bifur waves her inside and shuts the door. Bifur shouts something in dwarfish and Oin came bustling in.

“Bilbo, what can I do for you? You aren’t hurt, are you?” Oin asks coming up to her and looking her over.

“I’m not hurt, I promise! I’ve just been feeling off lately.” Bilbo says. Oin pulls her over to his and Bifur’s couch and has her sit down. He takes a seat beside her.

“Tell me your symptoms.” Oin says.

“Well, I’ve been more tired than usual. I’ve been feeling more nauseous, especially in the mornings around the time I wake up. I haven’t told Ori this but I threw up this morning. Even some food tastes weird. My breasts are sore, too.” Bilbo says suddenly nervous. What if something was seriously wrong with her?

Bifur and Oin smiles at each other.

“Bilbo, as your Healer, I must ask you, have you had your bleeding period?” Oin asks. Bilbo tilts her head and thinks.

“No I haven’t. Not for 3 months, I think. Why?” Bilbo asks.

“Lie down flat on your back for me.” She obeys but looks at Oin questioningly. “Now, have you felt anything unusual around your abdomen? Maybe flutters or anything that’s not normal for you?” Oin asks pushing on her stomach gently. He feels a bump and knows that his theory is correct.

“Well, yes. Is that bad?” Bilbo asks worriedly. Oin and Bifur chuckles at her.

“No. This is very good, Bilbo. You are with child and by the way it feels it just may be two.” Oin says happily.

“What?!” Bilbo squeaks surprised.

 ** _“You, dear burglar, are with children.”_** Bifur signs with a smile on his face.

“But…but…I can’t be! I was told at a young age I wouldn’t bare children!” Bilbo says indigently.

“Well, whoever told you were wrong because you are pregnant, my friend. Around 3 months to be exact.”Oin says.

“You sure?” Bilbo asks.

“Yes. I could have Dis come and confirm it if you wish.” Oin says.

“How would she confirm it?” Bilbo asks nervously.

“She would examine you like a midwife would. If you ask, she or Kiana or Kora would be your midwife for you will need one.” Oin says.

Bilbo looked like she was going to be sick.

“Bifur, go get the waist basket for Bilbo, please.” Oin says. Bifur nods and goes grab the waist basket and thrusts it under Bilbo’s face. She then proceeded to throw up. Oin grabs her hair and holds it back until she was done.

“I can’t believe this.” Bilbo whispers when she’s done. While she was throwing up, Bifur went and got a glass water he handed it to Bilbo and she sipped it slowly.

 ** _“Are you not happy?”_** Bifur asks.

“Don’t get me wrong; knowing I can have children makes me happy, Bifur, but now? Ori and I have only been married a few months! What if he’s not happy with this?” Bilbo asks worriedly.

Bifur takes the water and waste basket and sits in between her and Oin. He pulls Bilbo into a surprisingly gentle hug. He murmurs things in dwarfish and they sound comforting and soothing.

“He’s right. Ori will be happy when you tell him. He’ll still love you and be with you. Everything will be alright, lassie.” Oin says softly. Bifur lets go and nods in agreement.

“Do you think I should tell him at lunch? I mean, he told me to come see you in the first place.” Bilbo says.

“That’s all up to you, lassie.” Oin says.

 ** _“If you wish, Oin and I will keep this secret if you want.”_** Bifur signs.

“If you don’t mind to. Just until I find a way to tell Ori.” Bilbo says.

“Why not just tell him?” Oin asks.

“I’ll be honest; the thought of telling Ori frightens me.” Bilbo says embarrassed.

 ** _“Says the hobbit that faced orcs, wargs, orcs riding wargs, elves, a dragon, and a great battle between races. Also the same hobbit that brought Azog the Defiler down.”_** Bifur signs.

“That was different!” Bilbo says defensively.

“Would it help if the whole company was there? Maybe a private lunch?” Oin suggests.

“I just don’t know, Oin! I mean, it frightens me more with having the whole company there but then again it doesn’t. Do you think Thorin wouldn’t mind having a private lunch?” Bilbo asks.

“Bifur, go find Thorin and request a private lunch with just the company and their families please. Bilbo and I will meet everyone down there.” Oin says. Bifur nods and leaves after giving Bilbo a hug and giving a kiss to his husband (they were married the month before).

“Oin, I’m really scared.” Bilbo says tearing up. Oin pulls her into his arms and rubs her back.

“Shh, it’ll be alright. You’ll see. Let us go ahead and go to the private lunch hall, shall we?” Oin says. Bilbo wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and nods.

She and Oin go to the private dining hall that the company used just for them. When they got there, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dis, Kiana, Gimli, and, surprisingly, Gandalf was there.

“Ah, there you are, Bilbo. I have news for you from the Shire.” Gandalf says. Oin goes over to his sister and nephew to let Gandalf and Bilbo to speak privately.

“Is everything alright?” Bilbo asks.

“Oh yes. Drogo and Prim sends their regards and wished for me to tell you that they miss you terribly. Oh, and they’re so happy that you gave them Bag-End. Now, on another note, congratulations.” Gandalf says smiling fondly at his friend.

“For…for what?” Bilbo asked nervously.

“Bilbo Baggins RI, I am a wizard and I know everything. You and Ori are expecting twins.” Gandalf says placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, you just confirmed it defiantly. I just asked Oin about this not 20 minutes ago.” Bilbo says letting out a shaky breath.

“I’m assuming you haven’t got to tell him so you are telling everyone since you most likely asked for the private lunch.” Gandalf says with amusement.

“Confound you wizards for knowing everything!” Bilbo huffs crossing her arms across her chest. Gandalf laughs and leads them over to the table. She sits beside Gimli.

“Hello, Aunt Bilbo.” Gimli greets gruffly. Bilbo can’t help but think he sounds like his father.

“Hello, Gimli. How’s your training going? I heard you started training with Dwalin.” Bilbo says.

“Great. Getting a lot of practice with my axes! Would you come watch me one day?” Gimli asks excited now.

“Now, Gimli, Bilbo probably has more important things to do.” Kiana says from Gimli’s other side.

“Oh it’s alright, Kiana. I would love to watch you practice, Gimli.” Bilbo says smiling at one of her many adopted family. All of Bombur’s children, plus Fili and Kili, started to call her Aunt Bilbo.

Gimli practically beamed. Bilbo laughed and talked to Gimli about his practices and his axes until the rest of the company arrived. To Bilbo’s not-so surprise, Kili was with Tauriel, who Bilbo knew Kili was courting in secret for the past month or so or longer.

“Now, if you do not mind me asking, who called for this private lunch?” Dori asks.

“Yes. I am quite curious as well.” Thorin says.

“I did.” Bilbo says. Ori looks at her curiously from beside her. She grabs Ori’s hand and squeezes it slightly.

“Whatever for?” Fili asks.

“Well…you see…the thing is…” Bilbo stumbles over her words nervously.

“Is everything alright there, sis? Anyone messing with ya?” Nori asks ready to get up and fight for her honor.

“No, nothing like that. You see…I’m…I’m…” Bilbo swallows nervously wanting to shrink away. She looks around the questioning and concerned faces around the table. Gandalf watches from beside Thorin with way too much amusement that should be allowed. Bilbo saw as Kora’s, Dis’s, Tauriel’s, and Kiana’s faces lit up with smiles as they figured out what she was trying to say.

“Come on out and say it, Lass.” Dwalin says.

“Are you sick, Aunt Bilbo?” Kili asks concern written on his innocent looking face.

“No…I’m pregnant.” Bilbo says.

The ladies in the room squealed with delight while the men’s jaws dropped to the floor. The expressions went from god smacked (Thorin, Nori, Bofur, and Fili) to delightful (Kora, Kiana, Dis, Bombur, and Gimli) to shocked (Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, and Dori) and pale (Ori and Kili).

“You’re…what?” Ori asks all color gone from his face.

“I’m pregnant, Ori. With twins according to Oin and Gandalf.” Bilbo says grabbing her husband’s other hand.

“This is a good sign. First children to be born in Erebor.” Balin says coming out of his shock first.

Then a thump echoed around the room. Everyone looked around to find Dori on the floor. Balin was already beside his husband.

“It’s alright. The poor guy just fainted.” Bofur says chuckling.

“Ori, I didn’t think you had in ya to have children!” Nori says laughing.

“We didn’t plan this you know.” Bilbo says.

“The way you two were sounding every other night since your marriage, someone would think otherwise!” Bofur says laughing. Ori and Bilbo go red as tomatoes.

“Ori, what do you think about being a father? You have said nothing yet.” Thorin asks.

All eyes turn to the young scribe. He looks over to Bilbo who held so much hope in her eyes. He slowly smiled.

“I’m scared but I’m also excited! I never thought I would have children.” Ori says. Bilbo giggles and throws her arms around her husband. He kisses her cheek tenderly.

“Congratulations, Ori and Bilbo!” Thorin says.

“Burglar, good luck.” Gloin says.

“I believe a celebration is in order!” Fili says.

Shouts of joy come from the rest of the company. Everyone congratulates them and they start talking. Dis, Kiana, and Kora all agree to help Bilbo if they were needed since they all had children. Bilbo smiled at all her friends, no, family with tears in her eyes. When they landed on Kili and Tauriel, she instantly knew something was going on.

“Kili, Tauriel, is there something you need to say?” Bilbo asks. It goes silent and everyone looks at them.

“Tauriel and I have been courting since Aunt Bilbo’s and Ori’s wedding and…um…”

“I’m also with child. Around 2 months.” Tauriel finishes for Kili.

“What?!” Thorin and Dis roars. Kili jumps back in fear. Tauriel places a hand on his shoulder.

“Kee…?” Fili says unsure.

“How…how…an elf, Kili?! An elf guard of the king that imprisoned you all?” Dis says angry.

“Dis, stay calm. If you will calm down and look, you would see that he and Tauriel are in love.” Bilbo says getting up and walking over to the other side of the table and behind the couple in question.

“But…but…an elf! The Line of Durin…”

“Is fine. If you forget, the Ri brothers are our distant relatives and now there will be little half hobbit half dwarf children running around soon. What is wrong with having half dwarf half elf children, Mother?” Fili asks standing up and behind his brother.

Bilbo and the rest of the company watched nervously as Dis and Thorin glared angrily at Kili and Tauriel. Bilbo then got up and walked over to stand beside Tauriel.

“Thorin Oakenshield, you listen to me this instant! Kili, who is practically your son, loves Tauriel and is about to have a child with her! You need to put aside your fucking hatred for Elves or it could very well cause you to lose Kili. And if you have forgotten, I am carrying two little dwobbits that carry some blood of the Durin line. This little one that is currently growing inside your nephew’s future wife will be of the Line of fucking Durin and he or she should be loved by you, you damn idiot! I swear to fucking Mahal and Yvanna and whoever else can fucking hear me, I will take Sting and box your ears with its fucking hilt!” Bilbo says angrily.

Thorin looked like he was smacked in the face as he listened to the sweet little hobbit go berserk and curse up like a storm. The rest of the company looked pretty much the same as he did. Dori looked like he would faint again. He had his hand over his heart. Nori and Bofur was clearly shocked but also was trying not to laugh too.

For a moment, Bilbo felt extreme embarrassment and was glad the kids were ushered out around the time Tauriel and Kili told their news. Then her anger came back full force as she saw that Thorin was still glaring and so was Dis.

“Damn it, Thorin! And Dis, you too! Kili is your fucking kin! And just know this, if you kick him out or banish him like I was, I will leave with him and you can live with yourself knowing you lost your family and the person you owe for saving this god damn mountain from a god damn dragon!” Bilbo glared daggers at Thorin and Dis. She then turned to a wide mouth elf and dwarf prince. Her expression softened. “Come along, Kili, Tauriel. You can stay in Ori’s and I’s chamber tonight.”

Bilbo helped Tauriel to her feet and linked their arms together. Fili helped his brother up and together, led them away. Silence followed them. But not before Bilbo heard her husband’s angry voice.

“I swear, _O_ _King_ , that if Bilbo leaves, so do I!” He shouted.

Bilbo smiled and led the young couple to her chambers. Once inside, Bilbo sat Kili and Tauriel on the couch and made some tea. She handed a cup to Tauriel and Kili, who took it gratefully.

“Congratulations, you two.” Bilbo said smiling at her friends.

“Yeah. I’m going to be an Uncle!” Fili says sitting beside his brother with a smile.

 “Thanks but what if Uncle Thorin does banish us? I would never live it down and I wouldn’t want my child to grow up without its family.” Kili says placing a hand on the Elf’s belly. Tauriel placed her hand over his.

“It’ll be alright, love. We could go live in Rivendell. Elrond would take us in.” Tauriel says. She kisses Kili chastely.

“Now see here, you two. I meant what I said. I would leave if you were to. Ori as well.” Bilbo says.

“I would, too!” Fili says.

“But what about Mother and Uncle? You’re next in line for the throne.” Kili says.

“They can find someone else!” Fili says.

“I hate that I’m causing all this trouble.” Tauriel says setting her tea cup on the table.

“Oh, you are doing no such thing! It’s just Thorin and Dis being pig headed.” Bilbo says huffing. Tauriel smiled and Fili and Kili snickered.

“So, come up with any names for the little one?” Fili asks.

“Well, we thought Arradon for a boy and Lakea for a girl.” Tauriel says.

“I love those! Lakea is a strong dwarrowdam name.” Fili says.

“And Arradon is a strong Elf name.” Kili says.

“How long have you known that you was pregnant, Tauriel? I mean, I’m almost 3 months and I just found out today!” Bilbo says.

“Just a few weeks ago, actually. I was in Mirkwood when Legolas saw that I was looking terrible. Went to a Healer and told me. I came here soon as I could to tell Kili. I’ve been coming back and forth since then.” Tauriel says.

“You don’t need to do that! You will stay here. If you need to, send a raven to Mirkwood.” Bilbo says.

“What about Uncle Thorin, Aunt Bilbo? You saw how angry he and Mother were!” Kili says worriedly.

“They can deal with me! Don’t you and Tauriel worry about anything but staying happy and healthy for that baby.” Bilbo says softly hugging the two.

Suddenly, the door to Bilbo’s chambers opens and her husband enters. He rushes over to Bilbo and pulls her into a gentle embrace.

“Hello, Ori.” Bilbo says pulling away.

“Bilbo Ri, don’t you ever do that again! I was so angry and worried once you left!” Ori says kissing her deeply.

“Everything is fine, Ori. I just wanted to get Tauriel and Kili out of there.” Bilbo says once they part.

Ori looked around and just now realized that Tauriel, Kili, and Fili were in the room.

“Kili, let me just say, I agree with whatever Bilbo has said. And congratulations.” Ori says shaking Kili’s hand.

“Thanks, Ori. That means a lot.” Kili says drawing the younger dwarf into a hug. Then Tauriel hugged him.

“Listen, if…” A loud, single knock interrupted whatever Fili was going to say.

“Enter.” Ori shouts.

The door opens to reveal Thorin Oakenshield. He looked guilty as his eyes landed on Kili and Tauriel. The said couple grabbed each other’s hands and braced themselves for the worst.

Bilbo crossed her arms and glared at Thorin.

“May we help you, King Oakenshield?” Bilbo practically growled.

She felt satisfaction when she heard Thorin gulp nervously. Ori then put his arm around his wife. Fili placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder to show that he was there for him.

“I came…to offer my official congratulations to my nephew and his elf... I mean Tauriel, my niece.” Thorin says his trademark scowl going soft and a smile tugging at his lips.

“Does that mean you…accept us and our baby?” Kili asks standing and walking up to him cautiously. Thorin smiles then and nods. The biggest grin Bilbo has ever seen comes to Kili’s face. He throws his arms around Thorin and he hugs his nephew tight.

Bilbo sniffles at the scene before her.

“You okay, sweetie?” Ori whispers in Bilbo’s ear. She nods and leans into her husband’s side.

“King Oakenshield, I thank you.” Tauriel says standing and bowing slightly.

Thorin looks at her.

“It Uncle Thorin to you, Tauriel. You’re my family now.” Thorin says. Tauriel smiles.

“Thank you, Uncle.” Kili says pulling away.

“You are welcome. Now, when do you plan to marry?” Thorin asks.

“Well, dwarves are required one year to court and we’re only half way through but we really haven’t been obeying the rules.” Kili says.

“Clearly. I mean, Tauriel is pregnant!” Fili says.

“I wish to marry soon, King…I mean, Uncle.” Tauriel says looking over at Kili with a fond look and loving smile. Kili returns with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.

“I agree with her, Uncle Thorin. What about the end of the week?” Kili says.

“As you wish. Any objections with that, Tauriel?” Thorin asks. She shakes her head. “Alright. End of the week it is.”

“What about Mother?” Fili asks.

“Don’t you worry your golden head about her, Fili. I can handle her if she has problems.” Bilbo says.

“That may not be the best thing to do, Bilbo. Dis is a strong willed dwarrowdam.” Thorin says looking at the hobbit lass as if she lost her mind.

“I think I can handle her. I mean, I did deal with a dragon! If I can do that, your sister should be easy.” Bilbo says.

“She harder headed than Uncle, Aunt Bilbo.” Kili says. It earned him a glare from his Uncle.

“Maybe you should just see if she accepts it first, love.” Ori says to his wife.

Bilbo huffs. “Where is Dis now?” She asks as she practically glares daggers at the dwarf king daring him to lie to her or stay silent. Thorin tries his hardest not to squirm under the hobbit’s tense glare.

“She’s still in the dining hall with the company.” Thorin says after a few moments.

“Ori, honey, be a dear and serve our guests some tea. I have something to do.” Bilbo says.

“Aunt Bilbo, be careful. Mother can be vicious when she wants to be.” Fili says kissing her on the cheek.

“Do you wish for me to accompany you back?” Thorin asks.

“No. You will stay here and get to know your soon-to-be niece.” Bilbo turns now to Fili. “Fili, before you ask the same question, no. You stay here and make sure your stubborn uncle does as told. I will return shortly.” Bilbo says. She ignores the glaring king as she kisses her husband chastely and hugs Tauriel and Kili again. Then she’s out the door.


	7. Facing Dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo confronts Dis about Kili and Tauriel

Bilbo makes her way back to the dining hall and walks in with her quiet hobbit feet. No one notices her entrance and she smiles evilly. She, however, notices the tension in the air. Bilbo looks around and sees all the company is still in the room and Dis is back in her seat near the end of the table. Once her eyes land on the princess, Bilbo’s anger comes bubbling to the surface. She steps out of the shadows.

“Dis Durin!” She shouts angrily.

All the company looks up. Some startled. Dis herself barely moved but Bilbo knew she surprised her. They met eyes. Blazing honey colored ones met electric blues. Their gazes held until Dis looks away. Bilbo smiles on the inside for the small victory. She watches as Dis stands.

“Bilbo.” She says shortly. Bilbo could still hear the anger lingering in her voice.

“How could you be so stubborn with accepting what your son has? He’s happy and being his mother, means you should be happy as well.” Bilbo says.

“Oh, I guess you know all about that, huh? Is this not your first children? You have some fling with someone and had a child? What would that husband of yours think of you being un pure on the night of your union?” Dis shorts back.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw both Balin and Bofur grab hold of their husbands and shake their heads at them. Bombur looked nervously between the women. Bifur looked angry and Oin just rubbed his arm and put his ear trumpet on the table. Dwalin and Gloin acted like this wasn’t happening.  Gandalf, the damn wizard, sat back smoking his pipe and had his eyes trained on the fuming hobbit lass.

“I may not have had children before but I know a mother should accept her children and be happy when they meet their love. You are too stupid to see that!” Bilbo shouts. She heard some of the company gasp behind her. Dis looked…surprised.

“Stupid?! Says the hobbit that left her home to fight a battle that wasn’t hers! Then went and stole from a _King_ , got herself banished, and weaseled her way back into the mountain!” Dis says her voice rising.

“I did that yes and I won back this mountain for you from a _dragon_! Now, Kili is going to marry Tauriel and they are going to have that child. You should be fucking happy instead of being angry!” Bilbo says trying to calm herself down.

“My son will not marry that elf! That child will be a bastard child and I’ll make sure it’s not welcomed in this mountain! Just like those damn ones you are carrying!” Bilbo’s hand goes to her bump unconsciously. “They are half breeds and half breeds have never been fully accepted among dwarves! And plus, she’ll ruin the Durin line by having it! You as well, while we’re talking about it!”

“See here, Dis! That is my sister you speak to!” Dori shouts.

“Yeah! And those are Ori’s children, my nieces or nephews!” Nori growls menacingly.

“I care not! She ruined the Line of Durin and my son has disgraced our heritage! If I could, I would banish him with that elf and this hobbit!” Dis growls. She turns and leaves the room.

Bilbo blinks a few times and feels tears escape her eyes. She looks down at her bump, which is small but looks big in her dress, and rubs it slightly.

“Bilbo? Are you alright?” Bofur asks from behind her. She turns and looks at her friends. All are wearing some look of concern, anger, and disbelief. Bilbo looks away and walks out without a word.

Bilbo weaves in and out among the dwarves. They smile at her but then look at her with different looks when they zero in on her wet cheeks and shining wet eyes. She just keeps walking until she’s out of the mountain and into the nice warm air. Bilbo take in the smells and sounds around her trying to stop the tears but they keep falling. She looks at her bump again. She feels some flutters and knows her children are there.

“Shh, it’ll be alright. Mommy’s here. You are not anything that bitch says you are. Or Kili and Tauriel’s child. You two are special, unique, and beautiful even though I haven’t met you in person yet. I love you two and so does your father. Kili, Tauriel, Fili, Thorin, your Uncle Dori and Uncle Nori, Uncle Dwalin, Uncle Balin, Uncle Bofur, Uncle Bifur, Uncle Oin, Uncle Gloin, Aunt Kiana, Uncle Bombur, Aunt Kora, and Uncle Gandalf love you, too. Your cousins, too. Your cousin Gimli probably want to teach you about axes when you’re old enough.” Bilbo says to her belly and rubbing in soothingly.

“I thought I’d find you out here. All the others assumed you went back to your chambers. Oh, and Uncle Gandalf?”

Bilbo turns to an amused chuckle to see the grey wizard leaning on his staff.

“Yes, well, you are part of my family. You were there for me when I needed you during Fell Winter.” Bilbo says.

“Bilbo, tell me what’s wrong.” Gandalf says.

“You was in there and heard what that…that woman said about my unborn children and Kili’s love and unborn child.” Bilbo say feeling fresh tears well up.

“You shouldn’t take what she says to heart. You know everyone loves your children and that there are people who love Kili’s. I heard you defend them and I heard you say you would leave with them if they were banished. You have a heart of gold, Bilbo Baggins Ri.” Gandalf says getting to his knees and drawing Bilbo into his long arms. The tears she was holding back started to fall.

“Maybe I…I should have never left…Bag End.” Bilbo sobs.

“But you did and you found something that you wanted: happiness. I have never seen you this happy, Bilbo. You deserve the love and this happiness you found here.” Gandalf says.

“Now it’s…going to hell.” Bilbo says.

“No it’s not. Your husband loves you and your children. The company loves you and happy for you. And I know they are happy for Kili and Tauriel. I could sense it.” Gandalf says.

“They didn’t say anything because of _Princess_ Dis.” Bilbo says practically spitting out princess.

“I think your little rant back there convince them that they should speak up. When I left, I saw Balin hold Dori back from going after her. Nori nearly slipped away from Bofur to do the same. Even Dwalin looked upset over the ordeal. I believe he followed me. You may step out now, Dwalin.” Gandalf says letting go of Bilbo and standing up. She looks around and sees Dwalin, the strong warrior himself, step out of the shadows with a sheepish look on his face.

“Hello, Bilbo, Gandalf.” He says deliberately not looking at Bilbo.

“I will go let the other know I have found you, Bilbo. Good day, Dwalin.” Gandalf says walking back through the gates of the mountain.

“You wish for me to be an uncle to your children?” Dwalin asks.

“Well, yes. You and the others are my family which means you’re my children’s family.” Bilbo says.

“I think Dis went too far with this. And that wizard was right. I am happy for Kili and the elf. Maybe she’ll mature him and that baby makes him grow up and be serious” Dwalin says.

“Kili will never grow up completely and we both know it but I believe he’ll learn.” Bilbo says.

“Are you going to tell Thorin of Dis?” Dwalin asks.

“I don’t know. It’s not like it’ll do much good. I mean, she is the Princess under the Mountain. And I have no doubt word will get out and she’ll twist the way it went. She might even slander my babies and Kili’s.” Bilbo says.

“Thorin would clear it up since he’s King.” Dwalin points out.

“I know. Oh my, this is my entire fault!” Bilbo says wiping some tears from her eyes before they fell.

“Bilbo, this is not your fault. Dis is being stubborn and, as you put it, stupid. You’re just trying to help out Kili.” Dwalin says placing his hand on her shoulder.

“So, I’m not a burden? My children are loved?” Bilbo asks looking at the warrior with anxious and fearful eyes.

“You are not a burden, no, and those children are certainly loved! Including Kili’s. They’re my kin and if I hear one bad word about them, they can deal with me.” Dwalin says squeezing her shoulder gently.

“You hear that? Uncle Dwalin will protect you.” Bilbo whispers to her bump. She feels the flutters, stronger now, and smiles. “They appreciate it, Dwalin.”

“Good. Now let’s get you back to your husband before he thinks Dis killed you. And let Dori and Nori know you’re ok before they kill me.” Dwalin says.

“Why would they kill you?” Bilbo asks her eyebrow rising.

“Dori sent me after Gandalf figurin’ he’d know where you went. To be honest, I’m afraid of your brother but if you ever mention that, I will personally take on the task of training your children.”  Dwalin says. Bilbo chuckles.

“What if my children are girls? Then what?” Bilbo asks.

“I’ll still train them. Females are trained just like the males.” Dwalin says.

“Ok. So, if I tell that you are a softie after all, you’ll train my children? I’ll let you anyway but just know, I’m fierce and they’ll most likely inherit it. Oh, and Ori’s hidden warrior genes. He was a whirl wind to reckon with during the Battle of the Five Armies.” Bilbo says.

“I’m not too worried about em.” Dwalin says.

“At least I can say I warned you.” Bilbo says.

The two walks back into the mountain and make their way back to her chambers. When she gets there, Gloin and a few other guards are there.

“Gloin, Taka, Orson, what do I owe the pleasure?” Bilbo asks.

“Princess Dis has requested the arrest of…of…” Taka, the youngest but smartest of the Guards, stuttered.

“Who? Why was I not informed?” Dwalin growls.

“Because she wants Bilbo arrested.” Gloin says solemnly.

“Why? I did nothing wrong! And what does Thorin think of this?” Bilbo asks.

“You’re being arrested for the disappearance of the King, Bilbo.” Gloin says.

“But he was here when I left! Along with Kili, Fili, Tauriel, and Ori! Where are they? They won’t stand for this!” Bilbo says.

“They too are missing. Nori and Dori are rampaging through the mountain to find them along with Bofur, Balin, and Bifur. The others are trying to talk Dis out of this but we can do nothing until Thorin is presence. Right now, she is ruler and demands your arrest. I’m sorry.” Gloin says apologetically.

“I am as well, Lady Ri.” Taka says.

“I hate to do this to you since you rescued the mountain, Lady Ri.” Orson says.

“It’s quite alright. I understand that you’re only doing your job.” Bilbo says.

“Orson, I want you to go search the mountain for the King, Princes, Tauriel, and Ori. You find them, come find me first. Got it?” Dwalin growls.

“Yes, Captain.” Orson says. He turns and runs off.

“Gloin, Taka, you can take me to the cells now I won’t protest or fight you.” Bilbo says sighing and placing a hand over her bump.

“We are to take you to Princess Dis for punishment.” Taka says sheepishly.

“What? No trial?” Bilbo asks.

“She says she knows you were the one who was responsible and demands punishment. She even has the Council there with most of the mountain.” Gloin says.

“This is crazy! We know Bilbo did nothing but yet she’s being punished!” Dwalin growls.

“I know how you feel, Dwalin, but I can’t go against Dis’s orders. You know this.” Gloin says. Dwalin growls but nods.

Bilbo then feels the strongest flutter, borderline kick, in her bump. She gasps.

“Are you ok, Lady RI?” Taka asks.

Gloin and Dwalin turn to her with concern etched on their faces.

“Mmm, fine. Just the babies moving around. They don’t like this.” She looks down at her bump. “Shh, everything will be alright, little ones. Uncle Gloin is just doing his job.”

“Let’s go. And don’t worry about a thing.” Dwalin says gruffly.

Then she’s escorted through the mountain flanked by Gloin and Dwalin with Taka leading the way looking as if he’s leading Bilbo to her death which he could be. On the way, a few dwarves looked horrified and whispered to each other. Bilbo knew they were saying they couldn’t believe this and things like that. Taka led them to the Throne Room where Dis sat on the throne with most council members nearby. She noticed that Balin was absence and most of the company. Only ones there from the company were her, Gloin, Dwalin, Bombur, and Oin. She saw the worry on their faces and anger. Bilbo was led to the center of the mass room and stood between her friends. She stood tall and faced Dis with blazing eyes.

“Bilbo, previously from the Shire, is here for the disappearances of the King, two Princes, and of her own husband...”

“Don’t forget your youngest son’s soon-to-be elf wife and unborn child, _Princess_.” Bilbo growls interrupting Dis.

Bilbo felt satisfaction when she heard the many gasps echo through the room. Dis eyes turned cold and Bilbo tried so hard not to flinch. She was glad when she kept her body perfectly still.

“That is a lie. My son would never ruin the Durin Line.”

“The Princess lies. There are witnesses to prove what I say is true!” Bilbo shouts. Dis continues as if Bilbo said nothing.

 “Now, as punishment for this crime, you are hereby banished from Erebor. If you ever return, death will await you. Anyone who tries to keep her here will be put to death as well. Anyone who leaves this mountain with her will also be banished. I’ll give you one hour to be clear of the mountain.” Dis says coldly. She then stands and leaves the room.

Bilbo, being her, straightened up and walked through the room and silent dwarves and back to her chambers. She walked in and found her old pack she used on the journey and packed some food and clothes and other supplies in it. Once she was done, she was about to leave when Oin, Gloin, Gimli, and Dwalin ran in.

“You can’t leave, Aunt Bilbo!” Gimli says.

“I have, too. You heard Dis. Don’t you worry. I’ll just travel to Dale and when you find Ori and the others, send word. I will not stay here and risk your lives as well.” Bilbo says.

“Listen here, Lass. You are in no condition to travel! Think of the children.” Oin says going into Healer mode.

“I am. I will not risk my children lives either. I think I can make it to Dale. One of you should send a raven to Bard to have some men meet me.” Bilbo says.

The dwarves could see the battle was lost. Once there was that idea in Bilbo’s head, there was no way of convincing her of nothing else.

“Ok then. I will go do that now.” Oin says. He hugs the hobbit before leaving.

“Someone ought to go with you.” Dwalin says.

“And have someone else be banished? No.” Bilbo says.

“Well, too bad! I’ll go with you.” Gimli says.

“What!?” Gloin shouts.

“I’ll go with Aunt Bilbo to protect her and the little ones.” Gimli says.

“But your mother and I…we couldn’t live with the thought of you being banished.” Gloin says.

“Don’t think of it that way, Adad. Think of me going to see Legolas and train in ways of the Elves.” Gimli says.

“The Elf Prince? Why would you want to see him? And why would he be in Dale? His father was the one who imprisoned the company.” Gloin asks.

 “Well, he and I have become best friends really. He and I train when he comes here with King Thranduil. Or when I go with you and Thorin to Mirkwood. And sometimes we meet in Dale to just, be with each other.” Gimli says nervously.

 “Is training all you do, son?” Gloin asks. Gimli doesn’t speak but he looks down.

“Oh for Yvanna sake! Gimli and Legolas are courting and have been for longer than Kili and Tauriel! They love each other and now you know! Now, can we get to the part where I leave so you don’t get killed?” Bilbo huffs angrily.

“We will speak of this another time, Gimli…but I’m happy for you two. I don’t care that he’s an elf but did he have to be the son of Thranduil?” Gloin asks chuckling a little. Gimli looked up and smiled.

“Now, Gimli, go pack and quickly and meet us at the front gates!” Gloin says. Gimli nods and runs off.

Gloin and Dwalin escort Bilbo to the front gates. Dis is standing there with a few Guards, including a sad looking Taka, with an evil smile on her face. Gloin and Dwalin reluctantly go to stand at her side.

“Once you step out of these gates, your banishment starts. If I see you near this mountain again…” Dis starts.

“Wait for me, Aunt Bilbo!” Everyone turns to see a running and panting Gimli with a pack on his back. He makes it to Bilbo and smiles at her.

“Gimli, son of Gloin.” Dis says surprised. “I take it you are leaving with Miss Baggins.”

“It’s Bilbo RI and yes I am, Princess.” Gimli says.

“Think this over. You leave with her; the banishment applies to you as well. With punishment of death if you ever return.” Dis says.

“I understand but my mind is set. Aunt Bilbo leaves, so do I.” Gimli says staring down the princess. Gloin feels pride swell in his heart.

“As you wish. Leave Erebor and never return.” Dis says.

With heads held high, Bilbo and Gimli walk through the gates and into the sun.

 


	8. Staying at Dale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Gimli stays in Dale

They carefully make their way down the path for about 20 minutes and into Dale where Bard, now King Bard, meets them.

“Oin sent word of your arrival. I had a few men set up a room for you in my home.” He says.

“You didn’t have to do that, Bard! I do not wish to be a burden.” Bilbo says.

“It’s no problem. And congratulations.” Bard says.

“Oin told you to make me as comfortable as possible because I’m pregnant, didn’t he?” Bilbo asks narrowing her eyes at the human who towered over her.

“He did but I also do this because I am your friend.” Bard says.

“Ok. I believe you. Legolas Greenleaf doesn’t happen to be there, would he?” Bilbo asks. She notices the slightest twitch that Gimli makes from the corner of her eye.

“He and his father. We were to travel to Erebor for a meeting with King Oakenshield but it seems plans as changed.” Bard says.

“They have not. You still have to go and meet with Princess Dis, who is taking over for Thorin.” Gimli says.

“Be careful of her, Bard. She is a vicious woman who would banish a poor, pregnant hobbit.” Bilbo says taking on a bitter tone.

“I will heed your warning. Thranduil and I ride out in an hour. I shall escort you two to my home where my children will be happy to care for you. My oldest is a midwife if you need anything, Lady RI.” Bard says.

“Thank you.” Bilbo says.

The three make their way through Dale and to the Lord’s house where King Thranduil and Legolas is waiting.

“Lady RI, what a lovely surprise.” Thranduil says surprised.

“King Thranduil, how nice to see you again. How does Mirkwood fare?” Bilbo asks.

“Quite well. What, may I ask, are you doing here in Dale?” Thranduil asks.

“She was banished by the Princess.” Gimli says angrily. Legolas goes over and lays a hand on his shoulder.

“Peace, Gimli. Maybe we should let Bilbo explain.” The Elf Prince says.

“Prince Legolas, would you mind if I explain this sitting down? My babies are stirring up something awful and Gimli and I did walk all the way here from the mountain.” Bilbo says.

“Of course. Let us move to the sitting room.” Bard says.

The King of Dale led them to a large room with couches and chairs. Gimli helped get his Aunt Bilbo comfortable before sitting beside her. Legolas took the space beside him and laced their hands together. Thranduil sat in one chair and Bard in another.

“You are a cute couple, you know, Gimli? You’re very lucky.” Bilbo says leaning back slightly. She smirks a bit when both the elf prince and dwarf faces turned pink.

“Now, what has happened, Lady RI?” Thranduil asks shooting a look at his son, who promptly ignored it and snuggled close to Gimli.

“Princess Dis had me arrested for the disappearances of the King, two Princes, and my own husband and proceeded to lie to almost all of Erebor that Tauriel was missing with Kili’s unborn child.” Bilbo says.

“My Head of Guards? She is with child?” Thranduil asks surprised.

“Yes. With Prince Kili’s child.” Gimli says.

“Is this why she has not reported for duty and took her leave from the Guards?” Thranduil asks looking at Legolas.

“It is, Father. I knew of her child and why she spent most of her time away from Mirkwood.” Legolas says.

“Why is most of my kingdom getting with dwarves? Is there no available elves anymore?” Thranduil says.

“Father, it is only Tauriel and I who has given our hearts to dwarves.” Legolas says looking at Gimli with love in his eyes. Gimli looked at him the same way.

“I know. Now, please continue, Lady RI.” Thranduil says.

“That’s basically it. Well, it only started because I pointed them out at lunch right after I told the company that Ori and I was expecting children.” Bilbo says. She then places a hand over her stomach and feels the first real kick. She gasps unexpectedly.

“Aunt Bilbo, are you ok?” Gimli asks concerned.

“Do I need to fetch my daughter?” Bard asks.

“Or do I need to check you over?” Thranduil asks.

“It’s nothing. It’s just one of the babies kicked me for the first time. I wish Ori was here to feel it.” Bilbo says her voice taking on a sad tone.

“Adad and the others will find him and the others, Aunt Bilbo.” Gimli says.

“What if they don’t? I would have then doomed you to life of banishment from the home I help win back with your father. We went through a lot to get Erebor back for the company families which mean you and Bombur’s children.” Bilbo says.

“Then I will live with you in this banishment! If Adad and Uncle Oin have no luck, Dwalin will find them! Someone has to! Maybe that wizard can!” Gimli says.

“Do not think negatively, Lady RI. Thorin Oakenshield is stubborn and I believe he’ll emerge sooner rather than later.” Thranduil says.

“You are right. He’ll and the others will be found. Oh, I can’t stand this!” Bilbo says tearing up again once more.

“It’ll be alright, Lady RI.” Legolas says placing an arm around her shoulder squishing Gimli between them.

“That’s Aunt Bilbo to you, Prince, since you are courting my nephew.” Bilbo says wiping her tears away hastily.

“Then he is no prince to you. I have seen you as a sister, Lady RI, since I took care of you in my camp during battle. You did keep my Healers on their toes.” Thranduil says with some amusement.

“Your Healers kept mother henning over a head wound while others were worse off. As I’ve been told, I have a heart of gold and putting others lives above my own.” Bilbo says.

“That and those letters you kept sending. I have to say, no one has tried to keep in touch with me unless necessary. I do appreciate it.” Thranduil says leaning forward and patting Bilbo’s knee once and leaning back into the chair.

“I liked you even though you did imprison the company. Anyway, Bard, I do hope this won’t be a problem for you with me staying in Dale. I mean, the Princess doesn’t want to see me near the mountain.” Bilbo says.

“You are welcome to accompany Legolas and I back to Mirkwood, if you wish.” Thranduil says.

“That is very kind of you, King Thranduil. I wish to be close to the mountain, though.” Bilbo says.

“That is understandable. Thranduil and I will keep an eye out while meeting with Princess Dis. We shall take our leave.” Bard says patting her shoulder.

“Do be careful of her. She is a bitch. Pardon my language.” Bilbo says.

“We shall take head of your warning. I assume you are staying here, Legolas?” Thranduil asks.

“I am, Father. Unless I am needed with you at Erebor?” Legolas says.

“You are not. Do keep an eye on Lady RI for I know she is quite devious.” Thranduil says smiling at the hobbit lass. She just huffed and crossed her arms.

The two Kings left the elf, dwarf, and hobbit alone. Silence descended and Bilbo found herself falling asleep. She leaned against Legolas and he picked her up and laid her on one of Bard’s guest beds. He and Gimli laid with each other on the one in the next room.

When Bilbo woke the next morning, it was because of a racket in living room. She got up and she used the toilet and finally went to the noises.

“You were missing!” Bilbo heard Gimli shout. She hurried to the room and found Kili and Tauriel sitting on the couch dirty and looking tired. Bard’s eldest daughter was looking over Tauriel.

“No we aren’t! We just snuck out of the mountain by the secret passage in the treasury.” Kili says.

“Kili, Dis announced you, Fili, Thorin, and Ori missing sometime yesterday after I went to confront her of your love.” Bilbo says.

“Aunt Bilbo! Why would she do that? Fee and I thought it be best for us to leave for awhile so we did. He, Uncle Thorin, and Ori was still at your chambers when we left and that was right after you did.” Kili says.

“She banished Aunt Bilbo and me claiming she was the reason of your disappearance.” Gimli says.

“But she isn’t responsible! Maybe I should go see Mother and talk to her.” Kili says.

“Not a good idea, Kili. We have no idea who took the others and I don’t want you to go missing for real this time. We just have to wait and see if the others find them.” Bilbo says gently.

“But I can’t just sit here and wait! Fee and Uncle are missing! And Ori!” Kili says standing.

“Kili, love, she is right. What if you go missing? What shall I do? I would worry and that is not something our little one needs.” Tauriel says. Kili sighs and sits by his intended.

“I would not do that to you, my love. I shall stay but I do not have to like it.” Kili says.

“I know you hate it, Kili, but you would be no help to Tauriel and the baby if you go missing, too.” Bilbo says.

“How are you and the babe, Tauriel?” Gimli asks.

“Both are fine and healthy. She could use some rest, though.” Bard’s daughter says standing. “Father has enough rooms here for you to stay.”

“Thank you. I must thank King Bard for allowing us to stay.” Tauriel says.

“Think nothing of it, Miss Elf. Now, if you don’t mind, I must go and check on a few things.” She says leaving.

“I think I shall go rest now. This and the baby are taking much of my energy from me.”Tauriel says standing.

“You and Kili both should rest. Go now. I shall bring you two food and drink later.” Bilbo says. She hugs them both and sends them towards the bedrooms.

“Aunt Bilbo, do you mind if I leave? I promised Legolas I would come down to the Men’s area of training to watch his archery.” Gimli says.

“I’ll be fine alone for awhile, dear Gimli. Go have fun with your Elf.” Bilbo says smiling. Gimli returns the smile, grabs his axes, and is gone with Bilbo chuckling behind him.


	9. 3 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's children are born

About three months go by and Bilbo is close to the date Bard’s daughter had set for her. You see, Hobbits only carried children for 6 months while Elves carried for 7, and dwarves carried for 9. Thranduil, once back from Erebor a few months ago, told Tauriel she would carry for 8 months.

Today marked exactly 3 months since King Thorin, Heir to the Throne Prince Fili, Prince Kili, Tauriel, and Ori had gone missing. You know Tauriel and Kili were not, in fact, missing, but according to the word of Bard, who went to Erebor a few times a month, the news of them was still buzzing. Also, quite a few dwarves, including the company, were very mad on the banishment of Bilbo RI, Lady of Erebor and Dragon Talker, and Gimli, Son of Gloin of the Royal Guard. Bard, being the kind Man he is, relayed messages between Bilbo and company. One of which telling just the company that both Kili and Tauriel was in Dale safe with Bilbo and Gimli along with Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.

And, unfortunately, today Bilbo also went into labor. She was currently in a room with Bard’s daughter and Thranduil. Bard’s daughter is her midwife and Thranduil was to deliver the babies into the world. Kili was also in there with them to be there for Bilbo. Bilbo, at this point, was screaming and in pain.

“IF I EVER SEE THAT HUSBAND OF MINE AGAIN, HE SHALL NEVER _TOUCH_ ME AGAIN!” Bilbo screamed as a contraction hit her.

“Easy, Lady RI.” Bard’s daughter says soothingly.

 Kili grabbed Bilbo’s hand and squeezed it in comfort. Bilbo screamed again and she pushed. Her efforts was rewarded by a small, shrill crying of a babe filled the air.

“You’re doing great, Aunt Bilbo.” Kili says as Bilbo bears down on his hand and basically crushing it with all her might.

“Sigrid, take this babe and wash her.” Thranduil says wrapping the first child and handing her to Bard’s daughter. Sigrid nodded and took the babe and started to wash her in the basin of water.

“Once more, Lady RI, and you shall see both your children.” Thranduil says calmly as Bilbo pushes and screams again.

“OH GODS THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!” She shouts.

Another cry pierces the room as Thranduil helps brings Bilbo’s other child into the world. Bilbo slumps back into the pillows and sighs in relief as her labor is over after hours upon hours of screaming her head off. She just knew all of Dale could hear her.

“Congratulations, Lady RI of Erebor. I announce you have two lovely daughters.” Thranduil says washing this babe.

Then he and Sigrid helped Bilbo sit up so she could hold both of her daughters. Thranduil helped Bilbo feed them both from her breasts while Kili looked away. Once done, Kili stood beside the bed and peered at his new cousins.

“They’re beautiful, Aunt Bilbo. What are their names?” Kili asks.

“Ori and I never got a chance to talk about that.” Bilbo says sadly looking from one daughter to the next.

Each of them had a tiny wisp of what would become beards on their chins. One was the color of honey like Bilbo’s hair while the other was a deep brown like Ori’s. Each had the honey colored eyes of Bilbo. The one with deep brown hair looked a lot like Ori with a little Bilbo mixed in. The other was the opposite of her sister. The one with honey colored hair looked a lot like Bilbo with a little of Ori mixed in. Both were absolutely stunning. Neither had hobbit feet but Bilbo didn’t care.

“I’m sorry he couldn’t be here, Aunt Bilbo. He would have been more helpful then I was.” Kili says quietly.

“You helped me just fine, Kili. Would you wish to hold one of them?” Bilbo asks.

“They’re so tiny though.” Kili says uncertainly.

“Thranduil, help Kili hold one of them. Sigrid? Be a dear and get Gimli, Legolas, and Tauriel please.” Bilbo says. Sigrid leaves and Thranduil takes the honey colored haired daughter and helped Kili hold her right.

“Hi there. I’m, uh, your cousin Kili.” Kili says in a whisper. He was rewarded with a tiny smile from the babe. “She…she smiled at me, Aunt Bilbo!” Kili sounded excited.

“She likes you.” Bilbo says smiling at her other daughter. She grabbed Bilbo’s stroking finger in a good grip. “Oh, what a grip you have, darling daughter of mine. Just like your Uncle Dori.” Bilbo coos.

“And this one here is sneaky! She grabbed my braid without me noticing. Just like Nori.” Kili says softly.

Then Gimli, Legolas, and a very pregnant Tauriel walk in. Thranduil nods at his son and ex-Head of the Guards and takes his leave of them. He closes the door to give them some privacy.

“Oh my, they are so cute.” Tauriel says looking at the one Kili held.

“Aye. Beautiful just like their mother.” Gimli says sitting by his Aunt’s bed.

“How do you feel, Aunt Bilbo?” Legolas asked.

You see, the last few months, he got used to her being around and finally gave in to Bilbo’s demands to be addressed as Aunt to him.

“Tired but alive and fine. And sad. I do miss Ori and the others.” Bilbo says sighing. The babe she held squirmed as if knowing of her mother’s sadness.

“Shh, little one. Everything shall be fine.” Legolas said soothingly and looking down at the babe. She just looked at Legolas for a moment with wide eyes.

“You wish to hold her, Legolas?” Bilbo asks.

“I shouldn’t.” Legolas says.

Bilbo sighed and held out her daughter to the blonde haired elf. Legolas took her gently and held her close.

“She likes you, I can tell.” Bilbo says yawning.

“She is precious, I will admit.” Legolas says smiling softly down at the babe he held close.

“You know, I think I have the perfect names for these two.” Bilbo says grinning.

“What are they?” Tauriel asks as she stops cooing over the babe Kili held.

“Dorili for the one Legolas holds after Dori and Norili for the one Kili holds. Both named after Kili, as well for being here for me when I needed him.” Bilbo says smiling.

Kili hands the babe to Gimli easily and hugs Bilbo gently as he starts to cry.

“You don’t know how much that means to me, Aunt Bilbo.” Kili sobs happily. Bilbo hugged back with all the strength she could manage.

“I’m glad it does. This mean, however, you will have to help me change them once in awhile for practice for you own little one.” Bilbo says when Kili pulls away.

Kili turns and looks at his pregnant wife (they was married by King Bard the day Thorin was going to) and smiled fondly. He pulled her close and kissed her swollen abdomen.

“I can’t wait to meet you, my little one.” Kili whispers. He felt a kick and stood and kissed his wife sweetly.

Bilbo smiled as she watched Legolas smile at Dorili as he cooed over her and let her play with his hair. She was tugging it but the elf didn’t seem to mind. Then she turned to Gimli who had a goofy smile on his face as Norili giggled in his arms and wiggled. Tauriel and Kili held on to each other. Bilbo then yawned again as Thranduil walked back into the room.

“I think the new mother needs to rest now. Bard and Bane are now heading up with a couple of cradles the Men made for their own children. I shall come back to check on you before I set for Mirkwood tomorrow, Lady RI.” He said.

“Thank you for bringing my children to the world, King Thranduil.” Bilbo says sleepily.

“You and they are most welcomed. Rest now.” Thranduil says smiling. She was asleep before he finished talking.

Then Bard and Bane came up and placed the cradles beside Bilbo’s bed. Legolas reluctantly placed Dorili into one while Gimli placed Norili in the other. All of them left quietly.


	10. Dis Comes to Dale and Those Missing Are Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

A few days later, Bilbo was recovered enough to be up and about. Thranduil had already left to his own kingdom. Bard was kind enough to help her change her children at first since he had three of his own he raised. He showed Kili, as well, to prepare him for his upcoming fatherhood.

Life in Dale for Bilbo, Kili, Tauriel, Gimli, and Legolas was happy but they all missed Erebor. Well, Tauriel and Legolas didn’t as much as the others but they found themselves missing it as if it was their own home back in Mirkwood. The men, woman, and children of the town was kind to them and even went out of their way to greet them if they was walking in the new and better streets of Dale.

Days past and nothing new of the disappearances had been heard. Bard would go to the mountain and speak with the princess but nothing in the mountain had changed. He would relay messages still. He told the others of Bilbo’s daughters being born but told them nothing of their names.

Sometime later, maybe a week, Dis was set to visit Dale to meet with Bard over their trades. When she arrived, Bard made sure Bilbo and the others were in the hall with him and his Guards.

“Kili.” Dis breathed surprised on seeing her son standing between Bilbo and Tauriel protectively. Gimli was on the other side of Bilbo with Legolas at his side. His axes were on his back and Legolas had his bow and quiver of arrows on his back. Bilbo held Norili while Gimli held Dorili.

“Mother.” Kili said shortly. His grip he had on his sword tightened as did the arm around his wife.

“Oh how happy I am to see you alive! I was so distraught when you went missing all those months ago along with your brother and uncle! And of the youngest Lord RI. And here I find you with the one responsible for it!” Dis says.

“Aunt Bilbo did not do it, Mother.” Kili says.

“Of course she did! She’s brainwashed you, Kili. Come along with me back home and I’ll help you.” Dis says taking a step forward. Kili tensed. Legolas brought up his bow and notched an arrow. She stopped.

“Oh. They’re holding you here. I knew the Elves were part of it.” Dis says.

“No, they’re not. I’m here on my own will with my _wife_ and unborn child helping Aunt Bilbo with her children.” Kili says glaring at his mother.

“Wife?! This she-elf has tricked you! She wishes for power or something because you a prince!” Dis sputters shocked and angry.

“She did not! Just stop it, Mother! I love her and she loves me, she will have my child, and we shall be happy with or without your blessing.” Kili says. He grabs Tauriel’s hand and intertwines them. He then leads her out the door that Bard’s Guards open for them and shuts when they’re gone.

“This is your entire fault, Halfling!” Dis shouts.

“Oh no it’s not, Princess. This lies on your shoulders and yours alone. The only thing I have faulted over is not punching you square in the jaw for insulting my daughters and your own son’s unborn child.” Bilbo says calmly but her eyes were burning like dragon fire.

“I can have you put to death, Halfling, for I am Queen!” Dis says angry.

“You are not Queen, Dis. Thorin will have to be missing for one year and pronounced dead by the Head Healer, which is not you. He has not been missing a year and not pronounced dead. As of now, all you are is still a Princess. Oh, and since Kili is not missing, he is next in line for the throne even if Thorin is not found and since Fili is also missing. Really, Kili should be the one on that throne, not you. If he goes up to Erebor and show he is not missing, the Council will shove you away and Kili will take your place.” Bilbo says.

“How do you know of this? None dwarves should know!” Dis growls.

“Working in the Library with one’s husband can reveal quite a few things outsiders shouldn’t know. It’s a good thing I’m married to a dwarf and a Lady of Erebor and not an outsider.” Bilbo says.

“You are an outsider. I banished you from the mountain and I can still have you and those half-breeds you call children put to death.” Dis says smugly. She turned to her Guards, one of which being Gloin (who was wide-eyed at this point).

“Arrest her and throw her and those abominations into the dungeon to await punishment.” Dis orders.

“I cannot do that, my Lady. This is not your domain.” Gloin says glancing at Bilbo for a split second and the two babes and then to his son.

“She is one of Erebor’s subjects and I rule over her.” Dis says.

“I think not, Lady Dis. This is my Kingdom and she has become one of my subjects since you banished her.” Bard says finally saying something.

“You stay out of this, King Bard. This does not concern you!” Dis growls.

“I’m afraid it does since Dale is my Kingdom and you are currently in it.” Bard says.

Dis growled again but said nothing. Then one of Bard’s Guards stepped into the room and said something to the King quietly.

“Thank you, Cedric. Escort them in.” Bard says smiling. He turned back to Dis. “It seems like your reign over Erebor is over.”

Dis paled as the Men opened the doors and Thorin, Fili, and Ori walked in dirty, bruised, and tired looking. The three look like they went through quite a lot. They were thinner and paler and their cheeks were somewhat sunken in.

“Sister.” Thorin growls angry.

“B-brother, I’m surprised to see you.” Dis says shaken by Thorin’s sudden appearance.

“I bet, sister-mine. Thought I would be dead? You should have hired more competent dwarves then. They were not as smart as they wished to believe.” Thorin snarls. “Gloin, send word to Erebor that I have returned.”

Gloin nods and walks out giving his son a kiss on the forehead. Thorin then turns and sees Bilbo and Gimli.

“Why are you two here?” He asks.

“Why not ask Dis, Thorin? She would love to tell you why the hobbit that won back the mountain is here in Dale with her two newborn dwobbits.” Bilbo says bitterly and glaring dangerously at Dis.

“Dis, what did you do?” Thorin asks angry.

When she said nothing, Legolas jumped in.

“She had Bilbo banished for your disappearances and Gimli, too, when he refused to let her be banished alone.” Legolas says putting away his bow and arrow. He bent and kissed Gimli chastely but it was tender.

“Then she should have banished herself. Dis, ex-daughter of the Durin line, as your King, I hear by banish you from Erebor from now to the end of your days on pain of death if you so much step foot back into the mountain.” Thorin says.

Dis looks shocked and had her jaw opened. She looked ready to protest but the glare Thorin sent her way made it die on her lips. Fili had the same glare on his face that clearly stated she was no longer considered his mother.

Ori nodded at Thorin and turned to his now crying wife.

“Oh, Bilbo, how I missed you. I seemed to have missed the birth of our children.” He says sending a murderous glare in Dis’s direction.

“Guards, escort Dis away and out of Dale. She is no longer welcomed here.” Bard orders. A couple of Men grab her and force her out kicking and screaming threats towards Bilbo.

Once she’s gone, Kili and Tauriel come back and Bard takes his leave.

“Everyone, I want you to meet Dorili and Norili, Ori’s and I’s twin daughters.” Bilbo says smiling through her tears. She hands Dorili to Ori.

“Dorili and Norili? You…you named them after Dori and Nori?” Ori asks smiling fondly at his hobbit wife with tears in his own eyes.

“And of me!” Kili says smiling. Fili smiles tiredly at his little brother and pulls him into his arms where he held on tight. Thorin joins them just as tight.

“I did. Seemed like the perfect fit for the pair of them. Norili was already sneaky like Nori and Dorili had a strong grip on her like Dori. And well, I added ili on the end for Kili who helped me more than he could imagine. I hope you don’t mind, Ori.” Bilbo said.

“Not at all, my sweet flower. They are perfect names for our perfect daughters. Oh, we have two daughters, I’m with you again, and I couldn’t be more blessed than I am now.” Ori says kissing Bilbo gently. Their tears mingled and the kiss became salty but neither cared because it felt right. They had to pull away because Norili started wiggling in her arms.

“Shh, little one. Everything’s alright. Your father is here now.” Bilbo says smiling has the tears continued to flow. The two huddled close and Ori watched the faces of his two daughters.

Thorin, Fili, and Kili finally tore apart and gathered around Ori and Bilbo. Tauriel, Gimli, and Legolas did the same and the family watched as both daughters RI watched them with interest and giggle.

“We shall head home. All of us.” Thorin says looking at Legolas and Tauriel.

The End


End file.
